world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
10714samitlaloc
greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 17:57 -- 05:57 GT: Um 05:57 GT: Yo are you there Xami 05:57 AA: Oh....hi Tlaloc. 05:58 AA: You know, I felt really bad about getting all jealous and being mean to you at Christma....er...."Perigree." 05:59 AA: But then I heard how you were trying to kiss Beau on Prospit... 05:59 GT: You were jealoux? 05:59 AA: ...and I'm just not really sure how to deal with all this. 05:59 GT: Um haha yea haha 05:59 GT: Wow 05:59 GT: Xhe told you? 05:59 AA: Yeah. She was kind of upset about it. 06:00 AA: And now so am I. And I don't like feeling this way. 06:00 GT: Look, it wax xtupid. I wax xtupid. The White Queen wanted to xee ux kixx and BLUH 06:01 AA: ...yeah. Beau did say the White Queen was really pressuring you. 06:01 GT: And Beau xplit my lip with her croxxbow thingy anywayx, it'x not like I got off xcot free ok 06:01 AA: Yeah, she told me about that too. 06:02 GT: 8:,( 06:02 AA: Do you know I almost cheered when she said that? I don't like being that kind of person, Tlaloc. The kind who would be happy that someone got a bloody lip. I really don't want us to be enemies. 06:03 GT: Fuck, forget that it hurt, everyone fucking xaw me about to cry and xhit 06:03 GT: Balixh thinkx I'm a joke, the prick, and that Nate guy wantx to xhoot me I think 06:04 GT: I'm not xure how xarcaxtic he wax being, but xeriouxly 06:05 AA: Yeah, well....it's really not okay to keep crossing Beau's boundaries like that. Nate's just being a good friend by recognizing that. :( 06:06 GT: And I want to hate you! I want to hate you xo much but you're xo nice 06:06 GT: Xtop it! 06:07 GT: Like, if it wax anyone elxe 06:07 GT: I would have xtrifed you by now or xomething 06:08 AA: But I don't want to hate you, Tlaloc! We're working toward the same goal, and I know there's something inside you that's hurting and just needs a hug or something! 06:08 AA: And we both want what's best for Beau, right? 06:10 GT: ... 06:10 GT: What do you think ix bext for her 06:10 AA: Well she seems to be happy with me right now. And she's not happy when you keep trying to make her change her mind. 06:11 GT: Do you honextly like her 06:12 AA: Yes. I love her. I mean I've always loved her as a friend, but it's more than that now. 06:13 AA: So how about this? You stop "putting the moves on her." If you want to hold out your crush....I'll try to deal with that. And if someday she decides she's happier with you than with me....I'll try to deal with that, too. 06:13 AA: But you have to stop pressuring her into it! 06:14 AA: Just try to be her friend. Only REALLY be her friend. Not just "someone who's her friend while he waits for her to be available." A real friend. 06:15 GT: ... 06:15 GT: Xhe'll never believe it 06:16 AA: I'll try to get her to give you a chance to prove yourself. But I can't change the past. She knows what you've been like so far. 06:16 AA: But you have to legitimately put her happiness above your own for this to work, Tlaloc! 06:17 AA: And that might even mean being a friend to her even if she doesn't see you as a friend. 06:18 GT: Why do you care? 06:18 GT: You're happy with her 06:18 AA: Because I feel bad for you, and I don't want to give up on you. And also because more people looking out for Beau's best interests makes me happy. 06:19 GT: Are you ok 06:20 AA: What do you mean? 06:20 GT: Even humanx uxually aren't thix xickeningly xweet 06:20 AA: Of course they are. Everyone wants as many people as possible to be happy. 06:21 AA: Some people are just more scared to say so because they want to look tough. 06:21 AA: Or because they're afraid of being vulnerable. 06:21 AA: Or all sorts of things like that. 06:22 GT: Uxually when people are thix xentimental 06:23 GT: I want to punch their lightx out 06:23 GT: What are you doing that makex me really xad and xorry for everyone! I don't like it! 06:24 AA: I'm not doing anything, Tlaloc. That's just your conscience telling you I'm right! 06:25 GT: You aren't right, which ix the worxt part 06:25 GT: Yet I xtill feel like you are 06:26 AA: Well just try it my way for a while. See if you're not happier....and if Beau's not happier too. Heck, you might be happier just BECAUSE Beau's happier, if you really do care about her as much as you say you do. Plus you'll have me as a friend, and having Sami Heston as a friend is a good deal all by itself. 06:27 GT: Maybe thix workx for humanx, who literally eat plant matter and don't cull people live Avel, but you xtill don't know xhit about trollx 06:27 AA: Avel? Who's Avel? Is she another troll? 06:27 GT: Huh 06:27 GT: Nah dude 06:27 GT: Xhe'x a human juxt like you guyx 06:28 GT: Xhe doexn't look very much like one, but whatever 06:28 AA: You saw another human? 06:28 GT: I thought you would have known about her long before I did 06:28 GT: Xhe wax on Proxpit 06:28 GT: I've never talked to her on Trollian 06:29 AA: This is the first I've heard of it! I thought we were the only humans left! 06:30 GT: Beau wax there 06:30 AA: Really? She didn't say anything to me about seeing another human. 06:30 GT: Wow, xhe never told you? 06:30 GT: By the way, ix it normal for xome humanx to look abxolutely hideoux 06:30 AA: Maybe she was just too upset from what happened with you to think of it. 06:30 GT: Ix it like a xubrace or xomething? 06:31 GT: A different caxte perhapx? 06:38 AA: I....don't know. I mean some people are prettier than others I guess, but it's not usually nice to say so. 06:39 AA: I guess I'll ask Beau if she knows anything about this girl. 06:39 GT: No, you don't underxtand. Xhe had xplotchex of different xkin pigmentation and 3 different hair colorx and eww 06:39 GT: Her eyex didn't even match 06:39 AA: Huh. I've never met anyone like that before. 06:39 AA: Makes her sound like a calico cat or something. 06:40 GT: Whatever, I'm juxt glad to know that ixn't like, a normal thing on your planet 06:43 AA: No, I've never heard of it. 06:43 AA: Maybe she's got a condition or something. I hope she's all right! I'd hate to think she's all alone out there, especially if she's sick somehow! 06:44 GT: That'x another thing that'x weird 06:44 GT: Wouldn't xhe be with you guyx? 06:44 AA: She definitely SHOULD. 06:44 AA: I'll talk to the others. We've got to try to find her before she gets herself hurt. 06:44 GT: Wait 06:45 GT: What I'm trying to xay ix 06:45 GT: Ixn't that a little...odd? 06:45 AA: What do you mean? 06:45 GT: Why xhould you truxt her? 06:45 GT: What if xhe'x a conxtruct of thix xtupid game or a trick or xomething 06:45 AA: Well I mean....she hasn't done anything bad to me or anyone else I know, as far as I know. Why wouldn't I trust her? 06:47 GT: Whatever dude 06:47 GT: I'm juxt xaying, be careful 06:47 AA: Okay. Thanks for worrying about me. 06:48 AA: Our New-and-Improved-Friendship is off to a good start. 06:48 GT: ...fuck, I can't xtay mad at you 06:48 AA: Hehehe. 06:49 GT: YOU'RE MAKING THIX XO HARD ARGH ARGH ARGH 06:49 GT: >8:D 06:50 AA: Okay, I'm going to go talk to the others about finding this new human girl. Stay safe. 06:52 GT: You're the coolext one, holy xhit 06:52 GT: Hahaha, xee you later 06:52 GT: By the way... 06:53 AA: ...hmm? 06:53 GT: Ix xhe a good kixxer? 06:54 AA: Oh man....that's such an embarrassing question. 06:54 AA: *I* like it when she kisses me. But I don't have a lot to compare it to. 06:55 AA: Okay, I'm about as embarrassed as I can be now, so I'm going to go. 06:56 AA: Later. 06:56 GT: HAHAHA 06:56 GT: Bye -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 18:56 --